Understanding the effects of finite size and dimensionality on the interaction of light with semiconductor nanostructures, e.g., local enhancement of electromagnetic fields, optical absorption, exciton dynamics, multiexciton generation, and electron transfer across semiconductor heterostructures is central to identifying and exploiting novel modes of efficient conversion and transfer of energy.
However, insight into the physics of hot-electron cooling and transfer across electrically interfaced heterojunctions in real-space transfer (“RST”) devices has been limited. Accordingly, there is a long-felt need in the art for devices and methods having useful electron transfer and other electronics characteristics. The value of such devices and methods would be further improved if the devices and methods possessed tunable characteristics.